Maybe We'll Meet Again
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: What if Yugi and Kaiba had met back in the orphanage? What would be different, if anything? chap 4 uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

Maybe by lotsa.

Summary: what if yugi had met kaiba in his children's orphanage then were reunited in high school? Which would have changed? What would be changed if anything? 

Hello, this story's been botherin' me to be wrote. Evil plot bunny! So bear w/ me & tell me what y'all think! Pleeeeese? (beg beg beg beg) I'd like to continue.

* * *

****

Cairo, Egypt: 1988

Sirens skimmed along glossy pyramid walls. The sun was high in a cloudless, royal blue sky. A crowd shook their heads sadly, watching while workmen sweated to get any surviving beings from the collapsed tombs. The head chief sighed, shaking balls of sweat that dripped into the pale sand, as he turned to a nearby medic. "Are there any more survivors from the archaeological team that went inside today?"

"None. Anubis judges their souls now. Ra-giving, they suffocated first." He uttered a quick prayer for the innocent victims' bodies that had been just dug out. A man with wild, spiky blond hair that was matted with the rust of blood from his wife, whose short, black hair was gray with dust. Their ragged khaki clothes made nearly unrecognizable.

"They didn't die because of the collapse," stated an accented voice that made the chief and medic both jump, for a white, turbaned tall man had just appeared in thin air. His long, grey-white robes flared mysteriously for the air was still. "The pharaoh's curse has done it's duty." Eerie, cerulean eyes were fixed on the young couple's bodies with true fascination at a clutched shimmering golden box in their arms. [A/n: that is the M .Puzzle's box]

A moment of silence was held in respect. Suddenly, the wind howled like an animal "We found another one----!" a muffled call came from deep within the ground. Gasps all around, as a wail pierced. The dirty workers emerged with a sooty, smudgy baby, with once dark blond spiky hair now nearly all black in the back from soot and blood. The medic rushed over as the crowd cheered and thanked the merciful gods' miracle.

Orphanage, 1993

A fat tear ran down eight year old Yugi's soft cheek. I still remember, he thought sadly, hugging Joel the Labrador near his face. A long pink tongue licked it away and he giggled.

"Don't cry, you're all right," said the nurse. "How did you get this 'goose egg' on your forehead _this time_?" She held an ice pack.

Ow, that's cold. Yugi sighed sheepishly. "We were playin' a game where you haveta run back and forth from wall to wall, without being caught by It.. I got tired of puttin' up my hands to stop myself from runnin' 'cause every time they hit the wall, they hurt! So last time I didn't, an'......my head smacked the wall!" 

"Smartie, don't you know your head's most important than your hands?" the nurse scolded teasingly. Yugi was the most accident-prone boy at her orphanage. Three time a week he'd pay her a visit. She brushed his long golden bangs in front of the bump to hide it. "Here's a lolly, now run along; it's lunchtime."

"I'm gonna save this for later," he told Sam, stuffing it into the pocket a his thin white shirt. Candy was an particular treat here. The two pals ran into the 'cafeteria' which was also the class room, the play room and the sleeping room.

"Here, Yugi we saved you a seat," the other boys made room, and Yugi happily knelt. "Cool bump!" they said, staring.

"Yeah, it feels really weird." Yugi was delighted by the attention, brushing his hair back to show it off, grinning.

"No, no, Sam can't be here while we eat," the headmistress cocked her head at Yugi with a small smile. "Come on Joel ,out!" she pushed him out with a foot. "Now everyone, we've a new boy here....." They all stilled, with curiosity.. 

"No, two new brothers," she said at the doorway; they saw her reaching behind and pull two boys out. Well, actually, one and the other was clinging to the boy she pulled out, Yugi corrected himself. He dropped his gaze. I remember how everyone stared at me when I came, and how I didn't like it! he thought ruefully.

"Seto and Mokuba."

What strange names! Curiously, speculatively, Yugi pushed past the other kids to see. He heard Sam whimper, other than that, it was silent. A skinny boy with plain brown hair in a blue vest with a yellow shirt and jeans, with a TINY boy with messy long blackish hair stood unmoving. Tinier than me, Yugi thought happily. We could be very good friends!

"I'll leave you to get acquainted." The headmistress left with a rustle of skirts. Immediately everyone began whispering loudly. The taller boy looking sad, while the littler one looked scared. He kept burying his face and staring fearfully at them.

Yugi smiled friendly at them; the tall one's gaze flicked over him and smiled back a little in return. But the little one began to whimper. Sam whimpered along with him, which made the other kids laugh. "Don't you cry," Yugi heard the taller one whisper fiercely to the littler one. I still don't know who is who! Yugi thought. 'Seto' must be the bigger one.

Yugi saw how older boy's eyes flash angrily at them. "What's he crying about; is he a wittle crybaby?" One of the strongest boys asked.

"No, because your ugliness would scare anyone!" Seto answered fiercely. Is he crazy? Thought Yugi. He is half his size! Still the new boy was glaring dangerously, fists half cocked as though expecting a fight.

Lucky, the teacher reappeared. "Are we all acquainted?" Everyone grumbled. "Good! Now you two new boys, sit over here."

Yugi saw a helpless look come over the elder's brother face because they were made to sit apart. "No, I HAVE to sit next to Mokie!" he was protesting.

The teacher told him that she knew best and he was going to get time-out if he didn't be quiet. Yugi supposed he was embarrassed by that, because he fell silent. Meanwhile, his brother was made to sit next to Yugi. Seto kept staring at the two of them, and it Yugi feel paranoid. He smiled again at the little boy, who looked like he was about to faint from fright..

Except for the girl's giggles at how cute the older new boy was, they ate silently for once, at first. Yugi saw Mokie struggle with his carton of milk and reached for it to help. "You have to twist it like this," he explained. The boy's eyes flicked over his, again and again out of curiosity, sniffling. What a weird looking kid! Thought Mokie. He seemed friendly, though....

"Hey, Yugi, don't talk to that crybaby," one of the boys called. "He's got...." He paused for effect. "Cooties!" The girls yelled, "Ewwwww!"

Yugi saw Mokie's face crumple; he saw Seto start to get up. "No, not anymore," he said quickly, touching the little boy on the arm then slapping the other boy with a grin. "Now you have it!" Soon everyone was giving each other 'cooties' and slapping each other, squealing in laughter. Even Seto was, Yugi saw. Mokuba just looked confused with one tiny finger hooked in his mouth.

"Boys and girls!" the teacher yelled over the din, clapping her hands to get their attention. "Who started this?" They all pointed at Yugi and Mokuba, who shifted nervously. "I'm surprised, Yugi and Mokuba! As punishment, you have to stay indoors and clean while the others go out to recess." She nodded, then the others cheered and stormed out the banging door.

Only Seto stayed behind. "I'm staying with my brother." He hissed to the teacher.

"Fine," she said leaving, glad there was one less to look after outside.

Yugi was saying, "Don't cry, the teacher's really is nice. Don't think of it as punishment...."

"B-but, I got into trouble already!" Mokuba wailed as his brother put his hand on his shoulder and buried his face to him. "I don't like this place...."

"Ssh, later, Mokie." He turned to the strange looking kid. "Yugi, was it? For saving my brother from humiliation from that stupid kid; we'll help you clean up this mess."

"It was, uh no problem!" Yugi said, sweat dropping. But they started to pick up plates and stained papers napkins. "How come......you two don't look alike if you're brothers?" he asked curiously.

Seto's face darkened and Mokuba said, hostile, "We do too! At least we don't have your weird hair! What kinda hair is that?!" he taunted. "Right big brother?"

"Mm." Seto agreed, laughing at Yugi. He was impressed when the kid didn't cry or lash out in anger, instead just smiled sheepishly. At least there's some kids who are nice....and have some brains!

"Well, it does look silly. My name for it is the firecracker hair." Yugi straightened out the sleeping bags. "W-what's a fuh-fffirecracker....?" Mokuba was humbled too by this kid's niceness. While Seto told him, Yugi sat down, exhausted. His health was fragile, and he felt sleepy. Soon, they finished and strolled outside, walking slowly, watching the other kids play kickball.

Yugi saw a strange light go into Seto's face as he said, "I think I'll play some, too." And went to join. Mokuba asked shyly, "Aren't you going to play too....? I can't 'cause I'm too little." He looked sad and started to sob.

"Cry all you want...." Yugi told him, sympathetically, though a bit uncomfortable.. Today had been a hard day for him, having to leaving his familiar home...he knew all too well about that. He helped him to the playground swings.

"I can't...big brother'll get mad if I do..." Mokie hiccuped. "I miss m-my-" he started to gulp.

Yugi looked back to the game and said comfortingly, "I'll stay with you, I'm not real good at kickball. Oh, your brother's up." Mokie head shot up eagerly. Seto was scowling fiercely, instead of the friendly face Yugi saw before. Even from the distance of a good five yards it was clear.

"That's his 'game face.' " Mokie whispered to him eagerly, his depression forgotten for the moment. I know what's going to happen next! He leaned so far forward in anticipation, Yugi had to push him back to keep from falling off the swing.

" 'Game face?' " Yugi repeated. "It looks like a......scary face to me...." he remarked. The ball was pitched, and for a skinny boy he could kick really far! The ball went over the players' heads for a classic home run, while people cheered and Yugi saw him grin and run around the bases, slapping hands while the losing team threw down baseball hats in dejection. "Wow! That's certainly better than I c'n do!" he breathed.

"I know," Mokie said smugly, tiny chest swelling in pride. He saw Yugi staring admiringly at his brother, and instantly liked him. He recognizes big brother's greatness! He thought, feeling a bit better. Even though he did look like his head was in a frozen explosion.....Seto, you were right! This won't be so bad like I thought, Mokie thought. "You sure look weird, but you're so nice too!" Mokie said, smiling cheerfully.

"Uh, thanks," Yugi said, still looking at the game. "C'mon, it's time to go in for bedtime." He said, as the teacher screeched at them all inside.

A month had passed, and Seto sure had gotten popular. Not that I'm jealous......that he's only been here for a month and I've been here for years and barely no one has noticed me, Yugi thought, staring at the ceiling in his sleeping bag. It was morning, but today he felt lazy. Seto had tons of friends now, but he still preferred to be alone. Even all the girls liked him, Yugi thought.

What would it be like to be popular? Yugi thought, enviously. He shook his head hard to get rid of that, feeling Sam's lick on his bare foot. Maybe Mokie's right! Maybe the reason I don't really have any friends is because I'm too weird looking! Joel woofed and put his furry head on Yugi's knee. Joel doesn't care how weird I look....all he wants to be is fed!

Chuckling at that, Yugi got up and put on shoes, just as Mokie ran around the corner.

"Oh! Yugi, you're up!" he said. "The teacher went out for something, she said she'll be right back. Your breakfast is right here."

"Thanks, Mokie." Hm, thought Yugi. When the teacher goes out, that usually means that a new 'customer' is coming. A 'customer' was a family willing to adopt them, he told Mokie, who listened with wide, dark eyes. "I hope they pick me, I've always wanted a loving family!"

"Checkmate," Seto said to the strongest boy. He had been listening to their conversation. "I win again." 

"Whoa....." the boy ran a grubby hand through his short, frizzy hair. "I didn't even see that coming! You are awesome!" Seto smiled smugly. "I bet you could even beat even Yugi!" At the sound of his name, Yugi looked over from across the room. 

"Do you play well, Yugi?" Seto said pleasantly, clearing the board for a new game.

"Uh, sort of," Yugi said modestly. He had an uneasy feeling. "But....maybe later; I'm the mood." 

Everyone looked at him surprised. Yugi....turn down a game....?!

"What's wrong?" Seto looked concerned as his friend sat down across from him on the table. "Uh, well......I don't want you to h-hate me if I win....which-I'm-probably-not-going-to," Yugi said quickly. "I haven't played in a long time 'cause of that."

The brothers exchanged glances. "Yugi, of course we won't hate you, right, big brother?" Mokie said earnestly.

"Right, Mokie. It's just a friendly game." His brother answered. "So, white or black?"

"White, please." The game was set and they played while talking. "So, do you hope this family'll to be to your liking, Seto? Since you've turned down.....five of them...." Yugi felt a pang of jealousy. "Since you're so neat and quiet and smart...."

"Hm. I doubt it." Seto answered, rubbing his chin boredly. "They all...." He whispered out of Mokie's earshot, "refused to take Mokie. But don't tell him 'cause he'll feel guilty."

"Wow, you sure are lucky to get picked," Yugi said, not bothering to hide his jealousy. "I wish someone would pick me....I want a loving family, any family; I've waited so long." He sadly looked at Joel, who woofed and wagged his tail.

Seto frowned at the animal; he detested dogs. "You shouldn't just settle for a 'loving' family, Yugi." He paused to let that sink in while Yugi stared at him with big purple eyes. "The only thing....I want is to get out of here!" An unpleasant scowl settled on his face.

"W-why? Why do you want to get out in such a hurry?" Yugi wondered, petting his pet.

"Look around." Seto nodded to the television. "See those people on TV? They have riches and jewels and real money. While here...." he made a scoffing noise and slammed his fist on the rickety, plastic table. "This place is a dump!" he hissed.

"I don't think it's that bad.....check." Yugi said, while Seto looked down in surprise.

"Wow, big brother, no one has ever said that to you," Mokie said, awed.

"Yes...." Seto mumbled, staring at Yugi who smiled friendly back at him. I promised not to hate him if he wins...but I didn't actually think he would! He thought. 

Yugi could see the slight darkening of the other boy's eyes, and his uneasy feeling returned. The other kids threw tantrums when he beat them, and screamed so loudly, that he'd vowed never to play again. But Seto wasn't like them...was he? Yugi hoped he'd act like the others when they got beaten by _him_ all awed and shocked.....

I can't let myself be beaten by him after I did the challenging! Seto thought. Plus, Mokie was staring at him with big hopeful eyes; he couldn't let him down. His hands felt sweaty. Let's see if I go over there, he c'n block me.....but if I go over there, he'll capture me with his knight. Yugi thought, He looks scared....maybe I'll let him win. He is my friend after all...we'll play later when he doesn't have to show off for his brother, Yugi thought. He caught the other boys' eye and nodded. 

"Look! Over there!" Seto gasped suddenly, pointing. As Yugi and Mokie both turned around, he quickly swept up Yugi's last knight. All's fair in war......and chess, he thought, hiding the piece with his others. A sudden wave of guilt hit him, he'd never felt it before. It made him feel rotten.

"Wow, brother, Yugi has no more pieces! You've won!" Mokie gave his brother a hug. Yugi smiled, too, seeing Seto's face smile un-genuinely and guiltily avoiding Yugi's eyes.

Later, at night, Seto asked Yugi why he didn't say something. "I know you saw me."

"Well, Mokuba looks up to you, and I know that's important to you." Yugi said sleepily, snuggling under his covers. "Besides, I could tell you felt guilty...."

"Yeah...." Seto admitted, not adding that he never felt guilt before. "And?"

"Annnd....that's great!" Yugi laughed at his joke, throwing the covers over his spiky head. "Real great that you felt rotten!! Ha ha ha!"

Seto flushed, ashamed. "Must you always be so happy, Yugi?" he muttered grumpily. I mean, we're in a dump! He thought. "So annoying! I suppose you want repayment."

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" Yugi was only joking' he had the worst case of the giggled for some reason, but Seto sat down seriously. 

"We'll play a real game, now, with no one but us around," he said setting the chess game on his bed. "No cheating, I promise."

Yugi looked surprised, then smiled sunnily. "Yah!" They agreed with a high-five. They played all night, game after game. Their light bothered everyone's sleep, but no one would complain because Seto was the most popular kid, he was the fastest runner and the smartest in class, but had a quietness and was moody from time to time. Soon, the score was tied 5 wins to 5 wins, and they both fell asleep, reluctantly.

In the morning, the both had dark circles and bags under their eyes, but neither cared about their appearance. In an afternoon about a week later, Seto fixed the broken old Nintendo in the corner that some kid had stepped on and crushed. Yugi saw him do it with his own eyes, taking the console apart piece by piece, and what he called 'rewiring'. The thing hadn't worked for nearly a decade, and Yugi was awed completely when the super Mario brothers started bumping heads on screen. 

"Is there anythin', anythin' you _can't_ do, Seto?" Yugi said, sincerely awe-struck, eagerly sticking an old controller in the console and blowing off the inch thick dust. Time to get playing!

Seto boasted, smiling proudly, "Nope. C'mon, let's play already." With everyone outside, they had the game all to themselves. 

"No doubt everyone's gonna want to play after they know it's fixed," Yugi murmured, wide eyes fixed on the screen.

"Hm." Seto answered, eyes glued on the screen also. He didn't like to talk while playing video games. Mokie wandered in.

"Are you two STILL playing?" the younger boy tossed his always messy hair. "You guys are gonna b'come video game characters! Eat, you missed breakfast playing." He dripped some milk on the already dirty floor while setting some sandwiches down.

"Ha! Me a video game character! That would be funny!" Yugi laughed, making Luigi jump around. He was his favorite. "Boing!" He's just playing around, and yet he _still_ manages to get all the coins, Seto thought, duly impressed. Amazing.

"Actually," Seto went on casually, "It's not impossible. They said that in the future, they'll be creating character in 3d form. Wouldn't that be cool!" he said excitedly, picturing it. "So realistic!"

"I'm not sure I want them to be that real," Yugi mused. "That'd be mundo-scary and weird!"

"You're weird!" Seto gave him a playful but hard push. Stunned, Yugi fell back, un-moving and Seto pressed 'start' in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine..I just hit my head on my book bag." Yugi rubbed his head, taking it and opening it up while Seto turned off the Nintendo, confused. At his puzzled look, Yugi explained, "I had something hard inside of it and that's what hurt."

"Yeah? What is it?" Seto looked only mildly interested, letting Mokie gobbled up his sandwich. He ate like a bird. A shimmering gold box emerged from the dark purple bag. "Wow, it's gold!" he exclaimed, forgetting to be quiet.

"Ssh! It's a secret," Yugi scolded, and he nodded and fell silent. But his blue eyes were wide as were Mokie's who had stopped eating their sandwiches to gape, bologna hanging from his lip. The box was richly engraved with markings he had never seen before. Seto's eyes were glittering from the reflections cast off. Yugi saw a greedy glint, and protectively hugged it to his tiny chest. "Hey, I'm not gonna sell it, so back off!" he said angrily, violet eyes flashing red.

Seto looked surprised that the mild mannered boy would yell at him like that. He sure is strange: so happy yet skilled.....smart! how can a person be happy and skilled....well, like him? He felt his hackles rise. "Whatever..."he said loftily, feeling his chest swell with hurt.

"It was....a heirloom from my parents.....they died," Yugi said, looking away with watery, tear filled eyes. "A long time ago."

"How?" Mokie asked immediately curious. 

"In a tomb collapse in Egypt." Yugi answered, Seto saying 'In Egypt," at the same time. There was a short pause. "How'd you know?"

"I read the papers," Seto said with a haughty sniff. "So what' inside that box, a mummy?" he laughed, taking it and trying to open it.

"No....." Yugi took it back and it opened easily under his touch. Something that looked like a crumbled golden boulder lay inside. "It's a-I think it's a puzzle."

"Puzzle?" Seto looked interested, he loved puzzle games. Then he saw the pieces. "Oh, you mean a _jigsaw_ puzzle." He felt ridiculously disappointed. "Feh. That's easy!" he scoffed, while Mokie peered interestedly at it.

"Not quite, I haven't been able t' solve it yet...Hey!" Yugi yelled as Joel came over, at grabbed at the box, shaking it like a rag doll. "That's not a toy! Give it back!"

"Ugh, dumb mutt." Seto stood back disdainfully while Yugi chased the canine outside. The pieces glinted at him from the worn carpet. If it really is from Egypt, then there's a good chance it really might be gold, Seto thought. It'd be so easy to pocket just a piece from naïve, trusting Yugi. His hand reached for one as he thought this thought. 

But then...Yugi would know. He would know even if a million other people were in this room, that it was him who stole it. Seto remembered thinking that maybe Yugi wasn't all he seemed. No, he thought, putting his hand into his jeans pocket. I will be rich....someday...but not from stealing from an _orphan_. His lip curled.

Yugi returned, panting and gasping, one hand clutching the box while the other clutching his chest of the baggy white shirt he always wore. "Finally....got it....." he managed to put all this pieces back while Seto watched with an eerie smile fixed on his face, lost in dreams of being filthy rich. After, Yugi turned to him, an the smile become genuine. But Yugi wasn't fooled. "What....is it?"

"Nothing. Come on, I challenge you to another round of video games before the others mess it up again." They both laughed and settled down.

One morning not long after that, Yugi propped himself on his elbows by the window, looking out like he sometimes did. Another family had just taken another little boy and girl. He would miss them, they had come to the orphanage after him as well.

I wonder if anybody will want me. What if I have to be here forever? Meanwhile, Seto always get picked out of all of us and turns down all of them.....the others think it's because he would miss them too much. I know I would.

Yugi frowned suddenly. And the last one agreed to both brothers! Both of them! So there must be another reason to turn them down, he thought. The couple had seemed really nice, he thought dreamily petting Joel's fuzzy head.

I won't go without my doggy even if someone DID want me.....Yugi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a motor he hadn't had in his memory before. It was a low growling sound, powerful and roaring. 

Could it be a 'customer'? Yugi squashed his nose against the window. Just then Mokuba face appeared on the other side. He always did that.

"Hee hee! You look funny like that!" Mokuba's laughter was muffled. Yugi stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, making him laugh harder so that the little boy fell over. "Ow..."

"Mokuba...." Yugi groaned, afraid he'd knocked himself out. The little boy was even more accident prone than even him, and besides it was cold outside. He'll probably catch the flu...._Again,_ thought Yugi, stretching stiff limbs in a hurry. The longest car he'd ever seen rolled by the window just then, shiny and black. A man dressed in all grey and black came out and opened the side door. 

"Nice car, huh?" a reverent, confident voice startled him. He looked to the left and saw Seto, his eyes glowing, in the dark where he'd been brooding. "I bet that man goes swimmin' in _money_ like Scrooge McDuck, you remember?"

"Looks more like a funeral to me." Yugi mumbled, following his gaze. Seto wasn't paying attention to him. "Why are they dressed in black like that and that fat man is in burgundy...."

Seto fanned away his words like buzzing gnats. "This is it. I must prepare." he whispered half to himself before turning and leaving so fast that Yugi felt a whoosh of air. "Move it mutt," he pushed the golden Labrador with a toe, quite sharply. 

What did he mean by that....? Yugi felt a dread press against his stomach. He squinted at the license plates, moving his mouth to form the words that he recently learned to read... Joel started to whimper, loudly. He shushed him, listening to the feet clatter upstairs as the teacher called everyone to order. "Kai" "ba..." 

To be continued.........

* * *

so what do y'all think plz review i would like to continue with this. So plz! R&R i think yugi and seto would've been friends if they met there.....next: the day everything changes....think bout it. R&R 


	2. The Day It All Changed

chapter 2: The day it all changed 

okies. I'll try to makes this short and sweet. I don't own Ygo, just borrowing the characters.

* * *

Yugi did not look the look of the Kaiba man. He had big bushy eyebrows and mean, squinty eyes. Why would Seto want him as a dad? He thought. 

Still, he owed it to his friend to be there for him so he went downstairs where they we gathered at. The teacher greeting him, bowing over and over while the man looked around with disdain. "Seto, I don't think you ought to bother with this man," Yugi whispered to him. 

"Just watch me." Seto stepped forward, chest out and confident. Yugi had to admire his courage, in the face of this scowling man, he would barely managed an peep! "Mr. Kaiba, i heard about your chess winnings in the big tournament, and I'd like to challenge you, for a price, of course." 

The teacher quickly apologized for Seto's rudeness while the Kaiba man, stared disdainfully at Seto. Yugi had never sawn such a big man, he was giant. "You?! A kid wants to challenge the great Gozaburo Kaiba?! Where do you get the guts, kid?!" 

"I've plenty of them, and I bet I can beat you. If I win, you have to do whatever I say." Seto said confidently, lifting his chin. 

The man narrowed his mean little eyes. There was a deep silence. "Fine, I'll take you on, runt, and teach you a lesson you will never forget," he said ominously and the teacher found a chair for him. they began playing. 

Why? Thought Yugi. Why does Seto WANT to go with this man? He watched them make their moves in silence. Then he saw Seto secretly slip a chess piece under his sleeve. Uh oh....he's cheating again! Thought Yugi. He was very disappointed. 

"I can't believe it! a kid like you beat me?!" The man shouted so the tables rumbled. I guess he's too stupid to see that Seto cheated, thought Yugi. "How can this be?!" He shot to his feet, knocking the table over. 

Seto smiled. More like a smirk and a sneer of victory. "It's doesn't matter how I won, I did," he stated. "Now you have to adopt me and my brother." He crossed his skinny arms over his chest. 

Yugi's heart sank. If they leave, I'll be all alone.....except for my doggy. I'll be lonely...... seeing the dejected look on Yugi's face, Mokie said, 

"And Yugi, too, big brother! We HAVE to take Yugi." 

Seto hesitated. I hadn't planned on it.....but....he is my friend. He's both of our friends. "Fine...Yugi too Mr. Kaiba." 

"Yay!" Mokie cheered, wiping his always runny nose on his tattered sleeve. 

"Are you kidding?!" the man barked a harsh laughter that made them all jump out of their skins. "The three of you?! No, kid," he smiled evilly, "you have to choose: between your brother and your best friend here." 

Seto shot back, "Fine, I will!" He glanced at Yugi's hopeful face and at the grubby one of his brother. Seto thought it over then finally came to a decision. "My brother's going with me. we'll always be together. If can't take Yugi, I'll take my brother." 

"Fine." The man agreed, smiling evilly and getting his monstrous form up. "You'll wish you never did that, kid....." he said under his breath and left, steps shaking the room. 

Later, Yugi watched Seto pack all of his things in his tiny black suitcase While Yugi packed Mokie's for him. "Oh, don't be so sad, Yugi," Seto said, happily stuffing his clothes messily for once and snapping it shut. "I'll remember our good times together, I promise." Mokie interrupted him by starting to bawl, fat tears coursing from his eyes. "Now you too, Mokie?" he groaned. "You guys, this is supposed to be happy time!" 

"I don't see how," Yugi admitted sadly. "I'm happy for you, I guess....." Joel padded into the room and started to howl mournfully with Mokie's crying. Yugi petted him and tried to shush him, since the teacher would get mad. A few tears squeezed from his eyes. "I'll miss you...both...." he whispered. 

"And we'll miss you. We'll write, right Mokie?" Seto tried to make his brother feel excitement, he didn't want him to seem like a crybaby in front of his new father. 

"But i don't know how to write yet, remember?" Mokie didn't want to change residence again. 

"Then i'll write for the both of us till you do." Seto said impatiently, dragging him out by the hand to the waiting limo outside. Yugi wiped up Mokie's sticky tears as the other kids waved and yelled good bye. "Don't worry about us, Yugi-chan," Seto said with a friendly smile, "we'll meet again someday, and it'll be a great day. I'll find you wherever you are." 

Yugi smiled back weakly. "I hope so. Friends forever?" 

"Friends forever." They high fived each other and Mokie smiled for the first time. "You'll find a good family too, you'll see." Seto comforted, brown head disappearing into the long black door. He started to say something else, but the door slammed loudly, and the car was out of sight. 

Yugi blinked his stinging eyes. Joel whimpered at his feet. "Goodbye....." 

All, during the next week, Yugi was depressed, from his two best friends departure and that fact that nearly everyone was gone as well, they'd all been picked. Even the teacher said, "Looks like you're stuck with us, kid." And that scared him out of his wits. 

He'd wrote to them, as promised, but got no answer. They'd probably forgotten all about me...... I've no one. No one at all. The puzzle his parents left him was one his lap. Holding it's smooth, glossy sides, he made a wish, that someone would want him, anyone. Silence, no sign that anyone heard his wish. But destiny is mysterious.... 

The following week, his wish came true. "Yugi! I have some great news! Your long lost grandfather has been found after all these years, and he has claimed you." She watched Yugi's face smile for the first time in a long time. It was like sunshine at daybreak. "So pack up! You're going first thing tomorrow morning." 

"Who? What? Where?" Yugi was full of questions. Was he nice? Do I remember him? Where does he live? A faint fuzzy picture of an old man with spiky dark grey hair and big round violet eyes like his came to mind. Short and with green overalls and a funny looking hat with a star.....the details came quickly. I think he was nice.....yah! he was! Joel woofed. "And i'll tell him to take you Joel.....I hope he like pets," he thought aloud. "I'd better pack your stuff....since you don't got no thumbs!" He laughed at Joel pounced on him and licked his face. 

As it turned out, the elderly man did accept Joel, though he joked about shaving him bald so there'll be no dog hairs on his neat clean furniture in his house. The house was modest, over looking a game shop, much to Yugi's delight. "I see you like games just like your father did," the old man chuckled. Solomon Motou thought Yugi looked just like him, except he had tricolored hair, while his father's was a dark blond. But Yugi still had his father's dark blond bangs and pure, clear violet eyes, as well as the lack of height that ran in the Motou men blood line. 

"I sure wish I didn't inherit his height," 14 year old Yugi grumbled years later, getting ready for his first day at high school. Six wonderful years had passed living with his grandpa and Joel, who was now pretty old and ailing. They had been so warm, that Yugi nearly had forgotten about his long lost two friends that never wrote him back.... 

I hope I make some friends, Yugi thought, nervous about going to a brand new school. He had met Tea in elementary school, but she was a girl, obviously. There were good things and bad things about that, like she was very pretty, but he couldn't share all or else I look like a dork. 

"Yugi! C'mon, let's walk to school!" Tea called from outside, and he blushed as if she were in his room. "Don't want to be late, did we?" 

"Yeah! I mean, yeah let's go!" he called back, stuffing his brown bag over his shoulder. "Bye, Grandpa!" he yelled. 

"Yugi, I'm right here, you don't need to yell," Grampa said teasingly where he was talking with Tea. His grandson scowled at it, looking very nervous. "Don't worry it'll fine at school." 

"Yeah, just watch out for those seniors!" Tea joked. She was a junior herself. "No matter what they tell you, there is no swimming pool." 

Yugi chuckled weakly in response. "It's....hard being a boy, you know?" He flushed. Of course she didn't know! [a/n: aw! Yugi's a teenager! :)] 

Tea smiled, understanding. "Yeah. Just don't let them push you around! If they do something you don't like, bite their head off!" 

"It's not as easy for me," Yugi said meekly at her yelling. "I mean, everyone likes you! You're cool." 

"So are you," Tea said nicely as they walked inside. "I'll show you around, anyway. Just don't worry!" 

"O-okay.." they walked down the crowded hallways. The students looked large and intimidating. None of them seemed friendly. "Tea? Tea?" he shouted, realizing she had been lost in the crowd. Or maybe vice versa. Fear and panic gripped like an icy fist as unfamiliar, unfriendly faces swam before him. He started to hyperventilate and stopped to compose himself.. 

"Keep it moving, shrimp!" A large hand, suddenly pushed him, hard, so that he stumbled in a crazy dance before crashing into something plump. He looked up slowly and saw the stern frown of the assistant principal looking down at him. 

"Detention!" she screeched so that everyone turned around. "For horseplay! Your name, sonny?" "Motou, Yugi." he mumbled, turning red form humiliation. Detention in the first day, what a mess! "Well, Motuo Yugi, here's your yellow slip! And some instructions for taking ballet to improve your balance? Like ballet?" Everyone burst into laughter and walked on. 

Motou....Yugi?! A short distance away, Kaiba walked a little closer slowly so he wouldn't be seen. I have to make sure, else he could give away my secret past! 

"Why don't you push somebody your own size, Joey, you coward!" Tea's voice rang out loud and clear, getting in his face. Yugi appreciated it, but it was a little embarrassing. 

"Move it woman!" Joey cast a contemptuous glance down at Yugi, who was standing meekly by her side... like a little baby. "What, cat got yer tongue? Cantcha speak for yourself, 'stead of hidin' behind a woman?!" he said disgustfully at Yugi. 

"Um....I yeah or c-course...I mean..." Yugi stammered helplessly. He couldn't help it, he was so nervous. 

"C'mon, let's go Yugi," Tea said, taking his hand embarrassingly. But Yugi didn't want to hurt her feelings. 

Joey moved on to something else, feeling a bit guilty for getting a kid detention and not liking the feeling. He saw Kaiba in the corner peering down at them. "What're ya doin' in the corner skulking, Kaiba?" he shouted. "Too afraid to fight me? I would be." 

Yugi hesitated, remembering reading the word 'Kiaba' from somewhere. But where? He glanced over his shoulder even though Tea protested them being late. He took a double take. 

"The only thing I'm afraid of is you making a fool out of all humans, Wheeler," Kaiba said icily, his bodyguards gathering around him. So.....it is Yugi, after all, he thought unemotionally. The way he's staring, I can tell he recognizes me. Best I put some fear into him....look at him, he's still the helpless, naive child! He sneered evilly. 

Yugi could barely believe his eyes! It was Seto! Sure he had gotten taller and now had cool icy blue eyes and shady dark brown hair with a hateful glare, but it WAS him! "Seto!" he exclaimed happily, just as Kaiba nodded to his bodyguard on the left and the body guard bent and slugged Joey in the stomach. Kaiba saw with delight as Yugi's face grew with horror as Joey lay twitching in pain in the ground, moaning. 

"You know this bastard?!" Joey managed out to Yugi, with a hateful glare. "It figures!" 

"N-no, I..." Confused, Yugi trained his eyes to his once best friend. Not a flicker of recognition. "D-don't you recognize me.....?" Kaiba eyes darkened hatefully. 'Oh yes I do, Yugi....' 

"You will not speak to Mr. Kaiba in that familiar way!" One of the bodyguards roared, picking him up high and striking Yugi across the face. That last thing Yugi saw before his hand was Kaiba smile. His head erupted with pain. 

"That's enough!" Tea yelled, going first to see if he was alright. Which he wasn't. He'd never be alright again..... " What kind of monster, are you?! People in pain makes you feel big, or what?!" 

Joey thought, man is she gonna get slapped! He cast a glance at the Yugi kid. The little guy had flown across the hall! Yet, he wasn't bawling his eyes out like a crybaby as he expected. "Pst," he whispered, rasping from the hit. "Your girlfriend's in trouble! You'd better do something....I can't....." 

Yugi didn't even hear him. He didn't even hear Tea still yelling in Kaiba's face. Annoyed, Kaiba gave her a push, and she stumbled, but wasn't really hurt, luckily. Kaiba decided that he made his point to Yugi, that they weren't friends anymore. He sauntered off. Tea spat after him, then went to Yugi, while Joey stood up and went too. They both stared at the blank look on his face. "Yugi.....you didn't really know Kaiba from before..?" Tea said, disbelieving. Yugi was mute. 

"Hey! Answer da question, kid!" Joey yelled and shook him roughly to get him out of his daze. "What's da deal! You got somethin' on Kaiba we c'n use?!" 

"Stop it! You're making it worse!" Tea swatted him off. "Yugi....stop it, you're scaring me...." 

"M-maybe I'll tell you later......" Then Yugi contradicted himself. "He...wasn't like that, before.....w-what happened?" His jaw hurt terribly, but not as much as the pain in his heart. Mokie? What about Mokuba? Did he change, too.....? The thought was nearly unbearable... 

"You mean he was actually--?!" Tea's jaw dropped as she helped him to the nurse's office. "You go away, Joey," she shouted over her shoulder, "This is all your fault!" 

Joey scowled at her and ignored her, looking humbly at Yugi. "Look, I'm sorry ya got into my fight...." he said awkwardly to Yugi, who looked like he wasn't even paying attention. He rushed on, "I'd-like-ta-be-friends-didn't-mean-ta-push-ya-before. Uh...." Tea's jaw dropped to the floor. 

Hot-headed bully Joey actually _apologizing_ and admitting he's wrong?! "Well, ya both don't haveta look so surprised!" Joey yelled. So, he feels guilty, Tea thought, relieved. 

"Er, thanks for the apology, I appreciate it," Yugi said quietly. "Sorry, you didn't catch me looking my best today....." They all went into the nurse's office. Touching his jaw, Yugi thought, I have to meet Mokuba soon! 

"Yeah, green's not really your color," Joey's quip made him smile weakly and Tea rolled her eyes but smiled a bit too. Yugi's made a friend....she thought.

* * *

So? I know. Well I tried really really really hard so please review, even anonymous! I accept. I worked hard on this! TT 


	3. Meet Yami

Disclaimer: Don't own YgO 

Yeah i know i made them too fast friends but this fic's focused on seto and yugi friendship, so....that was kind of an aside thing y'all knew that was to happen, right? but the yugi-chan is right, because seto was just teasing him. and yes i loved your review, Iba but i don't know what you meant by beta reader......T--T plz explain? :) 

Chapter 3: Meet Yami 

Even though yesterday had ended on a happy note, Yugi came home and started to sob at his desk again, setting his elbows on the table and burying his face into his arms, shoulders shaking. 

Images of a cold hard face and those mean little squinty eyes underneath black bars of eyebrows, were compared in his mind with Seto's face, his now cold, emotionless eyes, the mouth in a thin line, staring at him with hate and contempt as if he were the mud under his shoes.... 

Grampa had told him what had happened to his old friend. "Yugi, Gozaburo died a long time ago." He paused. "No, he didn't die.....only physically. But his hate still lives on in young Seto....." 

"B-but..." Yugi had sputtered, unsure of how to explain. Then he sighed and pounded one tiny fist on his thigh. "I told him! I told him, grampa, not to go with HIM. He had his pick of families, I was the one who didn't......" Grampa had been told about his old friend. Yugi pictured Seto's smiling, excited face on the day he left the orphanage. "How could he....well, be so stupid to pick such a cruel guy?!" 

"Yugi...even though he was your friend, he had an ambition even while young, and it...controlled him. But don't give up hope, if he's still your friend, one day he might be." Grampa's words floated around. 

Now alone in his room, he looked miserably around his cluttered desk, filled with cards and tokens from board games. Everything seemed to remind him of their lost friendship._ I will never play another game again!_

Something yellow caught his eye, half hidden under a stack of worksheets. 

"My box!" Yugi gasped, not having seen it in a long while. "I'd forgotten all about it!" He took it, remembering the wish he'd made, to be in a loving family. _Too bad I didn't make the same wish for Seto......_. Maybe it c'n fit one more wish....he thought, hopefully. 

The box opened with a whoosh of musty, dusty smell, reminding him of how long ago it was opened. The last time.....Seto was with him, telling him to sell it. Yugi's mouth trembled slightly at the fond memory. _"If you sell it, we could buy a rocketship........and fly to the moon!"_

He raked the little pieces. Teardrops fell again, wetting the crumbles of gold. Why am I so well..... heartbroken over this? he thought. _I knew we'd be separated someday....but I thought he'd keep his promise at least! That when we do "meet", it'll be a "great day!" "Great day..." Yeah, right....._Liar! 

Click click, went the puzzle benath his fingers, the pieces starting to fit, but in his misery, he couldn't think of anything else._ I'm so weak! Honestly, what did I expect? What did I EXPECT?!_ His hands shook with anger suddenly.._I should have done something.....said something! It all my fault, that's what it is!_

The thought came at such a power that he fell back. Then a lot of events happened quickly, one after the other. First, before he fell, he saw the completed puzzle, shining from a light within, one that seemed to fill up his whole room, eventhough it was brilliant already from the sunlight. It felt warm, then hot to the touch. So he must've dropped it, or tried to released it, but it stuck to his hand like hot glue. Then a black curtain fell over his vision in a breath. 

Five minutes later, Tea knocked softly on the door "Yugi? You acted weird all day.....I came to see how're you doing..." She listened, but there was nothing, since he had fallen off on the other side. 

"Yeah, I'm here too, hi," said a muffled voice, full of food. Tea jumped nearly out of her skin. "Jeez, woman, you sure are jumpy!" Joey muttered, munching on a turkey leg. [a/n: they always seem to pop up out of thin air, so....] 

"Probably you're here just for the food!" she scolded him, with a huff. "Yugi-kun? she asked softly, coming in carefully, while Joey barged in, like he owned the place. "Your Grampa said you were working; I can help you! I like those things!" Then she turned her head and saw him on the floor, as if he'd hit the floor with a splat, toes pointing straight up and stiff-backed on the beige carpet. 

"Yugi!" she cried, horrified, kneeling over him. He was lying on the back, eyes tightly shut. She knew his health was precarious. It seemed like he wasn't breathing. Still as death, his skin was cold and clammy and sheet-white. 

"What happened to 'im? Whatja do now to 'im, Tea?" Joey said accusingly, and she scowled fiercely at him, waving a fist at his face. 

"Yeah, riiight!" As they continued arguing and shouting, the spirit of the Millenium puzzle opened his ruby colored eyes and stared straight up at the ceiling for a moment. Gracefully, slowly, he got to his feet, scanning around him, testing his new body out; widening his fingers and staring at his palms. 

"You're up! What.....Yugi?" Tea said carefully, cerulean eyes wide and unblinking. It looked like him, but at the same time it didn't. He was glaring at her in a way he'd never had, even thought he wasn't really, that was just the way he looked. He paused, then moved across the silent room in slow, confident steps. He ignored Yugi's friends calling after him, eyes set and the Millenium symbol glowing right in the middle of his forehead. His dark, blood red eyes searched for a string, and tied the puzzle, methodically around his neck so it settled against his chest while taking note of everything. Definitely have to get some new clothes, thought he. 

"Where're ya going?!" Joey looked irritable at being ignored, then stopped short. "Tea.... what up with dat weird glowing thing on his face..?" he whispered. 

"D-don't be a scaredy-cat...." Tea muttered, still in shock. "You ask him!" 

I've no time, thought the spirit. I have to go save the world. Now. Just then, Joel the dog appeared, and tugged at his master's jacket. Tea saw 'Yugi' flick a gaze at the canine with a strange expression, then suddenly grab his head and grimace as flash from his other self regained concious thought. 

/Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my body?! Get out!!!!!/ a high pitched voice yelled in his head. Wincing once, he straightened again, eyes clouding over the mental conversation. 

/I am your yami, host. I need this body for a while./Yugi could see nothing but a carbon copy of himself, except he had deeply slanted red eyes, stood confidently, powerfully. Yet he could sense no real evil in him. Even though he sure looked it. /Well, 'Yami' don't you think you need to ask permission first?! Gah, what am I saying?! Are you possessing me or something?!?!?!?!/ 

/Don't yell. I need to teach the one called 'Kaiba' a lesson. He's hurt you./The spirit decided not to correct him, besides, he liked the name. It'll do, he thought. For now. 

/What? No, never mind......leave me alone..../ in a flash Yugi found himself staring at the worried faces of his friends. "Uh....what's h-happened....?" 

"Dinnertime!" his grampa interrupted, and he was grateful because his friends were staring as if he'd lost his mind. "Not....hungry....?" the old man inquired. 

Yugi tried to forget his strange vision. "I-I am, Grampa!" he said shakily, grinning in a way very unlike his usual sunny smile. "Let's eat, guys!" They reluctantly followed, with a deep silence, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. 

/Yugi....I am here to help you. I mean no harm./ 

/Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you human or......what!?/ 

The spirit explained, /I come through the puzzle you just solved. As for the other two questions, I have ........no answer./ 

/Well.....what do you mean, ' I have to go save the world?' I-I don't think I WANT to understand..../ Yugi saw that his friends were staring like he was a freak. /Go away.....! I don't need this right now! I have very little friends--I don't want to lose any more!/ 

/I......understand. Only for now, though./ Then, there was silence; the only thing Yugi heard was his heart pounding like mad. "What was that all about, Yugi?" Tea asked, as they walked towards the kitchen. 

"I-I'm sorry, Tea......did I scare you?" Yugi hung his head. She patted his arm, relieved. 

"No, but.....I know you didn't mean it." She decided to drop it, he looked so sad. 

The next morning Yugi decided to make his focus on meeting Mokuba, and hope he hadn't changed, like his brother. Over the time, he'd thought constantly about the friends he knew before. He kept picturing the way Seto had stared at him, as if he were a stranger. _There must be a reason why! Besides his father, that is.....I pray that Mokie hasn't changed also! That'd be just awful!_

So the next day after school he found out where the Kaiba mansion was from his new friends. "You aren't seriously thinkin' bout going dere, are ya?" The tall blond stopped in mid-chew. [a/n yeah they're fast friends but work with me here --;;] 

"Well....yeah." Yugi fidgeted. They had all agreed to try and forget what had happened before, to his relief. Anyway, how am I to explain if even I don't know anything about it myself?! Yugi thought. _I got the creeps about the whole thing......._ He focused his mind somewhere else. If he didn't think about it, it would go away......Right? 

Although reluctantly, the three of them set out in the direction of the tall mansion that overlooked Domino City. "I dunno why ya want to see him, he made it clear yesterday y'all weren't friends no more," Joey glared at the property hatefully. 

"Yeah he's right for once," Tea put in her two cents as Joey leaned back from them. "maybe he was nicer in the past, but now he's not, and his brother is just like him." 

Yugi widened his eyes. "You've met Mok-Mokuba?" 

"Yeah, and he's a real spoiled brat, you'll see," Tea said, muttering uncharacteristically of her, since she was always upbeat and positive. Yugi started to get nervous. As they went up the long driveway, the huge double doors opened up before they rang the doorbell. A small, black haired boy answered. Yugi was so excited by his old friend's smiling face. Mokuba had the same messy black hair and his eyes had grown sharper instead of cold. "I see you've grown ......Mokie." Yugi said breathlessly. 

"I see you haven't!" the boy smiled, and they both laughed easily. They were now the exact same height. "You haven't changed, that's for sure." Yugi still had the same wild hair, bright eyes and cheerful grin as they shook hands. 

"Hmph. That's for sure," repeated a hollow voice from within the house. Half hidden in the shadows, Kaiba regarded Yugi disdainful, eyes narrowed into slits. He towered intimidatingly over his brother and Joey cursed under his breath, clenching his fists. "I'm not surprised you've made a friend in someone as pathetic as yourself, like Wheeler." He spat. 

Tea had to hold said blond physically back then. "Who are ya callin pathetic?! Least I don't beat up on my ol' friends!" 

Yugi gulped. "We're still friends, aren't we....Seto?" he stopped himself in time as Kaiba's eyes turned blood red with hate and he scowled fiercely. 

"That's 'Kaiba' to you! GOT IT?!?!" 

His throat closed up and he switched his words.. "What happened to you........ friend?" 

"We are not friends, Yugi!" he rasped. "Get it through your naive head." 

"I don't believe that." Yugi said calmly. He saw as the tall boy hesitated, and pounced on the opportunity. "I don't think you've changed, either, not really. You're still somewhere in there..." he trailed off self consciously as all eyes were staring at him. 

Mokuba was uncharacteristically silent. He knew what Yugi was talking about, but didn't dare to stick up for him. He scratched at a scab on his thumb, sadly. Nii-sama's sure has changed, and it must've been a shock to Yugi, he thought sympathetically. But I've long ago gave up hope on trying to find my brother again. 

So ironic, he wanted to say sadly, that two people so alike back then could turn out so different...... 

Seto smiled suddenly, but it wasn't a smile like before. It was more like when a tiger sees a helpless doe. "I'll show you, Yugi," he drawled lazily. "Come on inside, and we'll play a GAME." He stepped back and disappeared into the gloom of the house. "like 'old times'.....ku ku ku ku...." 

"Don't do it, Yugi!" Tea said. "Last time a man disappeared and was never to be seen again!" "Yeah! Don't be stupid, he's got a torture chamber down there!" Joey called, as Yugi baby stepped inside, ignoring them. The house looked tomb-like and empty, and it was freezing cold. Mokuba next to him gave him a hopeful look, looking very much like he did when they were all little. 

"Maybe you can help ni-sama," Mokie whispered under his breath. "He isn't like they say." 

Outside Joey spat angrily. "Idiot! Well, it's his funeral..." he started to turn. 

"Oh no you don't!" Tea said, grabbing him. "We're following him!" she dragged him furiously, dodging his flailing arms. 

Yugi followed the swaying trenchcoat in front of him deeper and deeper in the shadows. "M-Mokuba?" he called, but the little boy was no longer there. He was all alone with his old friend. His teeth rattled, he was shivering so hard, from nerves and the cold. _What's gonna happen....?_

That's what you think, Yugi, Yami thought from his soul room. He could see everything through his host's eyes. So that is the one they call Kaiba, he thought with a scowl, crossing his arms and not liking the look of said CEO at first sight. 

"Sit down there!" Kaiba barked sharply, jarring Yugi witless. They were in an dueling arena, though it seemed more like a cave to Yugi. I remember this kid always beat me, Kaiba thought. Let's see how he gets out of this one...."You play duel monsters, Yugi?" he said sneeringly, already knowing the answer. "Uh, only once before....." Yugi watched fearfully at a spider in a dew covered web. It seemed about ten inches long above his head. His palms were cold from all the sweat. 

"Scared?" Kaiba said hatefully, shuffling his own deck to prepare. 

"No.......I know you wouldn't hurt me....." Yugi answered, practically whispering. 

"Then why do you have that bruise in your face?!" Kaiba said irritably. "That was my doing." 

"You didn't do the......actual hitting," Yugi mumbled pitifully, touching his still hurting jaw. Besides, the pain inside is far worse, he thought. 

The smirk was replaced by a frown. "I checked up on you Yugi," Kaiba stated "Your grandfather is a good duel monsters player, is he not? And I'll bet you use his deck, eh? Answer me!" Yugi gave a nod. "Well, I looked at it and never saw such a pathetic deck in my life! Still, I remember you being very skilled at cards....." A deck appeared in front of Yugi. "There it is. Take it!" 

"N-no. I won't play with you, not when you're like this." 

"Fool! Take it, I said! Rather I'll force you to play?" 

Yugi took it, hand and mouth trembling, not with fear but with hurt. I have to let him win, he thought._ If he was a bad loser then, he must be an even worse loser now! _

/No./ 

Yugi jumped, startled, as Kaiba went on, "I'll the first move, Vorse Raider in attack mode and one card face down!" A burst of stars and light and to Yugi's awe and amazement, a 3d image of the horseman came to life. Kaiba nodded, proudly. 

"Didn't I say that I would create realistic images, Yugi? Is it too much for you? I hope not," he said sarcastically. 

"I remember," Yugi said quietly, drawing his hand. He studied it then put a monster in defense and three cards face down. "And I was right, remember what _I_ said?" 

Kaiba's frown deepened as he thought back. "Yes.......that it would be 'mundo scary,' " he mocked. "Vorse Raider, attack his face down card!" To Yugi's horror, the big horse seemed to gallop right toward him, so _realistically,_ and he flinched as an ear splitting blast and the scream of his monsters died. "Heh, now you have no monsters." Kaiba smirked at Yugi's trembling form. "You don't look like you're having fun ,Yugi. That's _too bad._" 

/Yugi, let me duel this guy, your resistance is down,/ Yami said through the mind link. 

Yugi couldn't answer because then he fainted and was somewhere dark and scary. Outside, Kaiba blinked in surprise uncharacteristically. "Surprised? Now you'll have some fun." said a now deep baritone that rumbled through the cave, shaking it. Yami drew a card, held it up, and slapped it down gracefully. "Gaia the fierce knight in attack mode! Destroy his Vorse raider!" he commanded powerfully. The strongest warrior galloped across with a screech, and Kaiba's monster blew up into bits. 

Kaiba paused then lowered his head and glared up at Yami. Whoever this guy is, it's NOT Yugi, he thought._ I know the little squirt well._ He tried to puzzle it out, but couldn't think of an answer. And he definitely wasn't going to ask at the cost of his pride. _Whatever. Whoever he is, he'll meet defeat at my hands._ He held his breath, drawing his card for his turn. A genuine smile spread across his face, the first time in a long time. "Blue Eyes white dragon, in attack mode!" his voice rang out, also making the walls shake and crumbled, but not caring even though this was his cave. "Attack with white lightning, NOW!!" 

3000 atk points were aimed directly at the doomed warrior, and Yami growled against the impact, blood starting to boil. This 'Kaiba' guy is strong monsters!, he thought. But that's not what the game's all about. Meanwhile, inside, Yugi could see himself playing. Everything looked like a scene from underwater, all blurry and unreal. He also felt his blood boiling with never felt anger. My body is reacting to this other guy's emotions! he thought dazedly, baby-stepping foward. /Where am I.....? Wow, Kaiba has what Grampa has!/ he unknowingly told Yami. /The legendary blue eyes!/ 

Then I have to draw this 'blue eyes', thought Yami. His own ruby red eyes fell on the neatly stacked card deck. _And soon, for this hand does me no good......_ All that were in there were pieces of Exodia. Just three..... 

"Very well, Kaiba, but I have drawn my own!" He said, holding up the BEWD triumphantly. If it were any possible, Kaiba stared even more resentfully at Yami Yugi. That's the card _I_ will take when I win this match, he thought viciously. "Attack your twin, the other BEWD, to destroy them both!" 

"Not so fast! Reveal face down card!" Kaiba shouted, at the hologram flipped it over. "Change of Heart! Now your beast is mine, like it should be! Attack now directly!" The controlled beast turned 180 degrees and aimed directly at Yami. His life points dropped to 300. 

Inside, Yugi felt the pain of smashing debris flying. /Let me talk to him!/ 

/No. this isn't over yet! Understand?/ 

/I said, let me talk to him!/ Yugi said desperately./He's still my old friend deep down....../ 

No, your real friends are right....he's completely changed. There is no hope for him to be as he once was.Yami told him firmly, staring at the other BEWD Kaiba had on the field. Ignoring Yugi's pleading, he tensed his fingers, ready. 

"Other BEWD! Attack him and finished this duel! Ah hahaha!" Kaiba's laugh echoed as the monsters screeched in obedience. Kaiba closed his eyes, relishing his victory, but instead of mental image of the young him and Yugi playing Nintendo on the dirty floor resurfaced. Still helplessly trapped in the shadow of his darker half, Yugi managed to see Kaiba's eyes suddenly widen, as when one does in surprise. The bond they shared as boys, he found out then, was still strong, although buried firmly under misery and pain. But through it Yugi saw a mental message, in young Seto's voice: What am I doing?! 

"Mirror Force! This card blocks your attack and sends it directly at your monsters!" Yami roared. Now the walls were shaking violently under his voice and as the light sped back towards Kaiba. Taken off guard, Kaiba shielded his face until dust had cleared, and then stood and smiled. Meanly. 

"There's 4 BEWDs in the whole world, _Yugi_ or whatever you are," he said, grinning arrogantly, voice soft and persuasive. "It's only a matter of time before I draw another!" 

"What?! You still have some more?!" Yami shouted. 

"Yes! And when I beat you, I will take yours!" Kaiba drew. "Lord of D.! Perfect! In defense." He grinned. "End my turn." 

He must have some scheme, thought Yami. "My turn!" he yelled. A long pause. Darn it! Another piece...but he might finish me in the next turn.....I'll have to wait him out...but with only 300 points left....."One monster in defense." 

Meanwhile, Yugi had about given up. He had noticed the walls shaking like on tomorrow. _The wall may well crumble down on us and smush us! No matter what, both of us lose....most likely me!_

/Quiet, aibou./ said Yami. /We won't lose, ever against the like of him./ he stared hatefully at Kaiba. "My turn!" As Kaiba drew his card, he was distracted by the way Yugi was looking at him. So evilly, eyes slanted downwards, hair wilder than usual. His mouth tightened. Lucky Yugi, he thought. A relative claimed him, and he grew up in a loving home, unlike him. he had no business looking as resentful as he. 

Brushing these thoughts off, Kaiba said triumphantly. "This is it! your demise, Yugi. Reveal monster reborn! Return my BEWD!" The one dead monster was revived. "Attack him face down monster!" It was destroyed. "Now, I play flute of summoning dragon with my Lord of D. This allows me to pick the last BEWD out of my deck into the field!" 

"Oh. No," Yami whispered softly under his breath. Kaiba saw with satisfaction as his weird colored eyes turned big. 

"Oh, yes!" Kaiba sneered. "With no monsters on your side of the field, you are finished!" The mighty dragon appeared with a roar. "ATAA-" He stopped as the Yugi, the real one, appeared in ghost form in front of him, scaring him stiff. 

/We don't have to be this way, Seto./ 

The card in his hand turned sweaty and slipped. "Two...Yugis?" he muttered, confusedly, his head starting to throb. His eyes darted from Yami, who had stopped looking surprised and was glaring daggers at him, to Yugi's ghost form, staring with pleading, pure crystal violet eyes. What was going on? His eye fell on a light shining from the boy's neck. It looks familiar....... but where did I see it before? Kaiba thought. A golden pyramid.....his jaw hurt from clenching it so hard as he ran a hand through his hair. 

/Yes, we are the same./ Yugi was saying, looking to his left, where the young Seto, as he was when they were little innocent boys, stared at him also, so solid looking. Kaiba groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"So, you stopped your attack. You fell into my bluff!" Yami shouted, too hyped up and unaware of Yugi's doings. "I draw!" He paused for a breath, hand resting on his deck. I need a good monster, to survive his dragons or I'm finished! His opponent still has all life points intact. 

Exodia's head appeared in front of him, and he slapped down the cards, one, two three. "Exodia! Arise!" Kaiba jerked his head up. _The legends were true?! _He cursed himself and Yugi for distracting him. 

/Yami, stop!/Yugi shouted. /He's okay now!! He's back to his old self! Stop!/ He fell to his knees in his cold dark soulroom, his heart feeling like as if it were about to burst in desperate fear. 

But the spirit was far too incensed and overcome by his ancient hatred. Yugi froze his he felt it too. There was nothing he could do to stop him.....he was going to ruin everything! The ground began shaking as the Exodia geared up his attack, Oblivion. _"Obliterate!"_ Yami's voice rose above the monster's noise, pointing a long finger at his target as the air filled with the smell of sweat. 

"Stop!!" Yugi shouted just then, overtaking control of his body again by sheer, desperate willpower. He gripped the edge desperately, trying to see through the thick smoke that stung his eyes. But it was too late........

* * *

Yami sorta the villain in here....heh i always wondered how things would go if someone was there when yugi solved the puzzle.... - -;;; don't mean to cliff hanger u there, actually yeah I do. : heh. But the next chap'll be up so don't fret! & I'm glad i made u feel 'bubbly'....me too. R&R 


	4. Mokuba is Missing

A/N: oh okay, you can write whatever you want. Feel free to be as critical as you want to, it really does help me. I know my grammar needs work, so I'll keep an eye out for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie! It's dedicated to you! =)

* * *

"Seto!" Yugi shouted, completely forgetting that he was called 'Kaiba' now. The ceiling of the cave had collapsed from Exodia's blinding attack and he coughed, dust coating his lungs and stinging his eyes. He searched frantically, while having a mental conversation with his darker half:

/How could you do something like that?! I TOLD you, he was about to come around; and you messed it up!/ 

Yugi. Listen to me-- 

/ NO I WILL NOT LISTEN to YOU. You forced me to HURT my best friend. And now he's---he's 

Calm down. I promise you, he is all right… 

/NO, I won't listen to your lies!/ Tears streaming from the thick cloud of debris and pain, Yugi reached up and removed the chain around his neck. His fingers felt funny, and he could tell the spirit was trying to take over again to stop him. He tried to unclench his fist, but they held fast. /I swear, I will never let you hurt another again…..I swear IT!/ 

Yugi. You have to get out of here! the spirit pleaded. Any moment, the ceiling will crush you flat! 

/ And then you won't have anyone to possess and force to do your bidding?! / Yugi thought back bitterly. 

Inside his soul room, the spirit blinked as if the words had hurt him. Feeling ashamed, Yugi turned away and continued to search for his friend. His hand still held the Puzzle, then he put it back around his neck. _I need two hands to search anyway. But I won't let him near Seto again. Ever_ The spirit didn't answer. 

"Yugi!" Tea hollered from the distance. "Are you all riiiiight….?" Her voice sounded slurred; he was about to pass out. The dueling arena had been hit repeatedly by falling boulders; a small fire had started, and the smoke was filling the dusty air. "Yugi!" Tea called again desperately. "Please! Answer us!" 

Yami watched as the little boy, coughing and choking, still searched around for his old friend in the darkness. He didn't agree that this 'Kaiba' had really changed; he was still skeptical. Though he didn't remember about himself, he'd known sadistic, cruel people somehow. But he felt he should let Yugi search, even though he was putting _their_ body in danger. Yami still felt that Yugi was angry at him, and he himself felt a bit ashamed, though he was not sure why. 

Outside, Yugi heard the spirit again pleading him to run and save his life. _He could very well take over control and run for it himself…._ he thought weakly. _The fact to he doesn't says that he doesn't want to force me…….but it's too late. I've sawn how he obliterated another so callously…..I can never trust him again…..I won't!_ The last sentence lingered, as Yugi closed his eyes, feeling weary and sleepy. His small body hit the floor with a dull thud; the trauma of the days events fading him…… 

"There he is!" Tea shielded her face, pointing as Joey hurried over and picked up the small unconscious boy. "Do you think that Kaiba got out okay?" she asked nervously, hurrying out with them. 

"Feh. I hope not," Joey said bluntly, reaching outside. Firemen had arrived and were attacking the cave with water hoses. "Yo! We need an ambulance here quick!" A medic came and took Yugi away, attaching an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Seeing the chain, the medic also took off the millenium puzzle and hurried to the ambulance van. 

Tea was worried. She called his grandpa, saying that Yugi had been hurt and was in the hospital. She glanced at the fire, it hadn't reached the main house. Even though she disliked Kaiba with a passion, she hoped he'd got out all right….. 

Domino Memorial Hospital, next afternoon. 

Slowly, Yugi blinked open his eyes. For some reason, his mind was a total blank. 

"Hey, lad. You're up," Grampa's friendly face came into focus, smiling kindly. Beside him, Tea wiped her face. 

"W-what….where am I …….?" Yugi felt stiff and his whole body felt like it'd been beaten head to toe. He'd been dreaming of the recent events. "I had the worst nightmare….ow, my head…." 

"In the hospital, lie back down!" Tea fretted. The doctor came in, smiling. 

"Well, Mr. Yugi Moto," he said. "It seems you haven't been taking care of yourself. Don't you know how dangerous it is to linger in a collapsing cave?" Yugi forced a sheepish smile absently. "We had to pump out tons of smoke from your lungs, you are very lucky." The doctor checked his stats. "Well, I'd like to keep him overnight, just to make sure," he said to Grampa. "He inhaled an awful lot of smoke." 

"Of course," Grampa agreed. Suddenly Yugi's eyes widened. 

"Grampa! Your cards……" he gulped anxiously. "S-- Kaiba had stolen them, and they were in the cave……" 

"It's okay, Yugi," the old man said reassuringly. "They're just cards. I've wanted to build a new deck for years, anyway!" he laughed, and Tea forced a weak chuckle. 

"I'm sorry….." Yugi still felt responsible, even though it wasn't his fault. He touched his neck. "My Puzzle….it's gone….!" He breathed. "I'll go and ask about it," said the doctor. To the others, he said, "Mr. Moto needs his rest, you can visit later." 

"Okay, just a few more minutes doctor." Tea said, and the doctor nodded and left. "How do you feel?" 

"Like I almost got smashed." The boy tried to joke. "Was it you that saved me…..? I felt someone pick me up….." 

"That was Joey. He was in here, but he left to….." she rolled her eyes, "get some food." 

"I have to thank him," Yugi murmured. "And what about…." He gulped, feeling a wave of guilt. "Kaiba..did he get out okay?" 

The two exchanged glances. Yugi felt his nerves rise on edge. If he died, I will never forgive myself! "He's….er…..been missing since yesterday," Grampa said finally. 

"Missing?!" What does that mean? 

"You all shoo," a nurse told them, coming in. "Come back later!" They nodded and waved goodbye, leaving. "Here you go; you meant this, right sonny?" she said, giving the chain back to him. 

"Yes, thank you," Yugi said automatically, though he had mixed feelings of accepting it back. He ran his thumb across the eye symbol on the front of the shiny golden pyramid. It seemed to be looking straight at him, through him, _inside_ him. Looking back up, he saw the nurse had left and the door was closed. Then he set it aside on the table next to his bed and went to sleep. 

%%%%%% Dream %%%%%%%%% 

"I'm so glad you sold that puzzle thing away," a young Seto was saying, with his little brother and Yugi on a some sort of boat at sea. "Now we can sail around the world!" 

"Yay! No more orphanage!" Mokuba and Yugi cheered. Seto, the leader, nodded, his kind blue eyes shining. 

"Adventures await us!" He struck a dramatic pose, one knee bent, his arm outstretched forwards, toward an island in the distance. Giggling, the other two boys imitated him. It was fair weather outside, perfect for the three pirates. 

Yugi was having so much fun, that he didn't notice gray clouds rolling over head. The sky turned red, and he looked up idly, thinking it was because of the sunset. They were almost at the island, just a few minutes more…. 

/ Yugi…../ a deep baritone voice called his name. 

"Huh?" Yugi looked up innocently. The other two stared back. "Sorry, I thought you two said something…." 

"You're crazy!" Mokuba giggled. "Only crazy people hear voices inside their heads, right big brother?" 

"Mm." Seto nodded, standing up. "We'll have to make you walk the plank!" He started pushing Yugi gently overboard. Their giggling filled the air. 

Suddenly he felt a stab, like all his breath escaped him at once. A bright light burst in front of his eyes, like a camera's flashbulb. Looking at the other two, he saw they were staring at him in fright. "What's wrong, guys?" 

"Stop it!" Seto suddenly shouted. "You're scaring Mokie!" He put his brother behind him protectively. Mokie peeked out at him. 

"What are you two talking about……you're the ones whose scaring me….." Yugi dropped to his knees on the raft and peered into the water's reflection. The water looked bright red, reflecting the sky, which had no sun anymore. At first, he couldn't see his reflection, the water was frothing around, and the boat was tossing and turning all the sudden. He looked back to make sure they were okay, and caught a glimpse of them falling into the blood red sea. Horrified, he turned back to the bubbling water, which had steam coming out. 

Then suddenly it stilled. Yami's reflection stood staring back instead of his own. / They tried to push you overboard, Yugi…..I couldn't let that happen…../ He smiled…… 

"Yugi!" Seto yelled, his voice trailing off…. 

%%%%%% End Dream %%%%%%%% 

"Yugi! Wake up!" a hissing voice jolted him awake. His eyes popped open, and he saw…..nothing. _My God, I'm blind!_ He thought, panicking. His hands touched something cool around his neck. _A chain. But I remember I put it away……_

"Quit flailing around!" Kaiba said in his harsh voice. Recognizing it, the smaller boy grabbed him. 

"You're all right!" he said gratefully, fully relieved. The taller boy was dressed in the same blue suit he had while they were dueling. 

"I don't know why I bothered," Kaiba growled, his face angry. _I ought to flail him alive for beating me in our duel! _"But….I guess I'm doing what I promised a long time ago….." He thrust something into Yugi's hand. "Here's your pathetic deck," he sneered. "I still think it is, by the way." He turned away and headed out the door. 

" ' What you….promised?' " Yugi's echo, made him pause. He said over his shoulder, not meeting his eyes: 

"Remember when I cheated at chess? I promised that I wouldn't next time we played another game." 

Yugi sweat-dropped. But you did anyway…… "I don't understand." 

Kaiba breathed an impatient sigh. "We were dueling for each other's best cards," he spat. "I wanted your Blue eyes White Dragon, but only if I won. I didn't, so you can keep it." he said resentfully. 

"Cards….." Yugi murmured. "All that for cards….? We could have been killed!" _I see a certain resemblance in him and Yami….they'll do anything for power._

"Hmph. You wouldn't understand, but then again, I'm not surprised. You're much too naïve, even when we were kids!" Kaiba said, his voice dripping with disgust. 

"You're right." Yugi said sadly. His admission startled the taller boy. "I am naïve and don't understand. I'll never understand why anyone would hurt another for a pointless thing such as winning…..!" He slammed his fist on one thigh, feeling horribly angry. 

Kaiba narrowed his eyes but didn't answer for a minute. It was perhaps two in the morning, and he had other pressing matters to attend to. "You'll see soon enough," he said ominously, facing him again. The weird thing around the boy's neck glinted at him from the doorway's light. For some reason, he remembered the Other Yugi, the one he'd been dueling against in the cave, then it switched to at the orphanage, when Yugi was happily showing him his weird golden…._.what was it? A puzzle game of some sort…..could those two things be related?_ How intriguing…. 

"If you want Grandpa's Blue Eyes, you can have it," Yugi took the said card out, interrupting his musings. He knew that Seto would think it a token of pity, so he added, "I don't want what happened in your cave to ever happen again. So, just take it!" he held it out, looking away. 

Kaiba hesitated, watching the prized card start to shake in the boy's hand. After a long while, he did so. "….Fine. But you have to leave me alone as well, got it?! And that goes for Mokuba too. I won't have you filling his head with your nonsense." He pulled it out his own deck, and shuffled it in. His cell phone rang just then, startling them both. "WHAT?!" he hissed into it. 

_Grampa'll miss his card,_ Yugi thought wistfully, _but he'll understand._ _Seto was once my friend, anyway…… and I think he still wants to be, even though----_

"What….?" The voice sounded so unlike him, full of surprise and worry. Yugi looked up quickly at him, wondering what happened. 

"I'll be there in a second." Kaiba hung up with a sharp click. 

"What is it?" Yugi felt a sharp dread, one that felt like slithery bones going down his back. 

"Mokuba…….he's missing." Kaiba turned to the door again dejectedly, knowing he was going to regret telling him. But he was in shock. "He's been kidnapped....."

* * *

A/N eek! Another cliffie! (bow bow) I hope the dream sequence wasn't too boring….. You'll notice that I wrapped the Exodia scene, the castle scene, and the warehouse scene all into one event. I'll write more but I'm so tired now X-x. So R&R! it'll give me some energy! =) 


	5. Secrets Revealed and Past Unfolded

A/n: Hi-hi! I really like this sotry of mine. It might be my favorites one cuz I get so into it! I always htought that yugi and kaiba could be frineds except for their ancient past as rival connection, since they are so alike in their games obession. =) yeah that story mokuba moto was sortsa an inspiration to this one, even though I read it a long time ago, it still stuck in my brain. Ah, who knew I was that obessed with frinedship? Sigh, and yes, iba I guess the m.puzzle does represent kiaba and yugi's friendship instead of joey and yugi's. I never thought of it like that, but it does! Learn somnethin' new everyday. Anyway, I hope this fic meets with your expectations.

* * *

Kaiba stood stock still, absorbing the new information that his little brother was missing. Granted, he was still angry at him for being so friendly with Yugi the other day when he specifically been told not to be, but the shock that Mokuba had been kidnapped with no leads, no trace, made him feel numb inside. Shaking his head to clear the fog, he began heading out of Yugi's hospital room without a goodbye, his pace purposeful. 

"Kaiba…….I want to help." 

The tall figure halted and the ice blue eyes fixed glaringly at the smaller boy. 

Yugi ignored the glare, knowing the was his duty to Mokuba, at least. "Mokuba is my friend, and if he's missing I-I….want to help with the search." He said firmly. 

"Forget it, Yugi. And he is not your friend, either." Kaiba argued, the BEWD Yugi had given him was burning a hole in his pocket, the one he wanted from him. And now it was over. 

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled after him so loud and heart-wrenching that he stopped and turned. Down the hall, Tea heard Yugi's yell as she was coming to visit him. She had brought Joey along, saying to him to Yugi wanted to thank him for saving his life. It was very early morning, maybe six or so, and she was pleasantly surprised that he'd agreed to come again. "That sound like Yugi!" she said, hurrying down to hall to him. 

"You need my help. Two heads are better than one. After this, I will never bother you two again," Yugi was promising. "I just want to be sure he is safe." 

"Humph. Your sappiness will be your downfall, Yugi, " Kaiba grunted.He was surprised the he was still willing to help. "Fine, do whatever you want," he muttered at him finally. "But I don't owe you anything. I warned you already this might be dangerous." 

"I don't care." At that Yugi meant it, too. "You two are brothers, and brothers should stick together." 

Kaiba was shocked. Tea came running in, ignoring him. 

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Yugi. 

"My friend…..Mokuba is missing," he explained. A long pause. 

"I-I'm so sorry," Tea murmured. "You have to look for him." 

"He's not your friend!" Kaiba shouted, coming out of his shock. Now, it's time for action, he thought, rushing down the hall to the outdoors. "Yugi......do whatever you want!" 

"Hey, watch where ya goin!" Joey was yelling, nearly knocked. Of course he didn't get an apology back. "Damn him," he muttered, coming in the room. "Hey. How're ya feeling?" 

"Terrible," Yugi said honestly. "I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. Saving my life thing. You should get a medal for it." he said with a smile. 

"Aw no prob," Joey said with exaggerated modesty, scuffing his toe. "So why was Mr. Happy so unhappy than usual?" he asked, referring to Kaiba. 

Tea explained, while Yugi thought._ If Kaiba had survived the explosion, Mokie must've too! Right?! But what if he didn't? what if he's hurt or in pain?_ Worries piled in. _I got to stay positive!_

He thought and pondered, with no avail to who would want to kidnap Mokie. His two friends said that although Kaiba was well hated around Domino, Mokuba was pretty popular. So it probably was one of Kaiba's enemies that kidnapped him. Just thinking of that, made Yugi feel angry. 

_All he wants is power, he doesn't really care if his brother's welfare's at stake! He was too busy torturing me when Mokie got taken. And now…it's hopeless. Who could done it?_

"Hello?" a soft voice that seemed to bound around the silent room sounded. They looked up. A tall, thin young woman was raven black hair and exotic shaped eyes walked in. Tea saw Joey's jaw drop to the floor at the sight of her and she smacked him on the shoulder. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Um, I think you're in the wrong room," Yugi said tentatively. 

The woman smiled at the sight of his wild, spiky hair and wide purple eyes. "No I'm not. My name is Isis." Her smiled faded as her turquoise eyes fell on the millenium puzzle. "You're …Yugi Moto?" 

"Er….yes. What c'n I do for you?" 

"I know where your friend Mokuba is." 

%%%%%%%%% 

A few hours later, Yugi was up and dressed, having invited the stranger to his home. They were all in the kitchen, talking and having lunch. Yugi felt instinctively he could trust this woman, her eyes were big and haunted and told a thousand woes. _Just like mine are probably……_ Tea was exclaiming, "You mean….your brother kidnapped Mokuba?!" 

Isis sighed and folded her hands neatly in front of her untouched cinnamon bun. "The one called Kaiba, he is…….sort of a rival to my brother. For a while now, my brother---Marik, that's his name--- has been challenging him to a duel----" 

"You mean Duel Monsters?!" Yugi said, his eyes wide in shock. 

"Yes." Isis looked away, her troubles eyes half closed, the necklace at her throat glittering, as she recalled. _That Necklace looks like mine_, Yugi thought, touching the puzzle that was still around his neck. "Yes, Yugi. Your item is one of seven called the Millennium Items, as is mine," Isis said as she noticed his eyes fixed on it. 

"Millenium Items, Millenium schmitems," Joey said, weirded out by the conversation. 

Isis fixed her blue-green eyes on him. "You are just like Kaiba. He doesn't believe what I say about them, either." Joey started choking on his cinnamon bun at being compared to his worst enemy, and Tea had to smack him (a little too hard) on the back. Isis went on calmly, "Anyway, these items are said to be passed on to the destined, along with their dark powers." 

"D-dark powers," Yugi echoed, his eyes unfocused and far away, remembering their duel. Tea gave him a strange look. 

"Are you saying Yugi had some sort of a connection to the past?" she asked the woman, who nodded while the others stared at her. 

"Very perceptive, Tea." Isis nodded in answer. "My brother Marik has a Millenium Item too, called the Millenium Rod." 

"He has one too?!" Yugi gasped. Even Joey stopped in mid chew. 

"It is very powerful. It allows him to control people's minds, like a puppet-master. Only those with other Millenium Items are immune to its magic." Isis stated, studying her laced fingers. She looked at each of the boy's friends. "That's why Yugi need to be alone in this quest. He may very well use you two against him." 

"But…..if that's true, then why doesn't Marik just control Kaiba's mind and make him duel against him?" Tea wondered aloud. 

Isis paused and said solmenly, "Kaiba was the original holder of my brother's Millenium Rod. So he is immune, also." She nodded at the shocked faces around her in the tiny kitchen. "Kaiba has a past self." Her eyes seemed to bore right into Yugi's skull. "As do you, am I not correct, Yugi?" 

/_Aibou. Let me talk to her_./ 

Yugi's mind was whirling with questions. _Okay,_ he told the spirit, numbly. 

"I have told Kaiba all this, and even though he didn't listen to half of what I said, he's on his way to Egypt to meet with my brother, where he is hiding." Isis was saying, and did not notice the change in Yugi at first. "……" A smile delighted her face at the Ancient One who saved the world thousands of years ago. "……Pharaoh." 

"Nani?!" Tea and Joey spat, jaw dropping. "What?! Did. You. Call. Him!" 

Yam watched while the young woman knelt to him in respect. "Tell me…..more about these Millenium Items," he rumbled in his deep voice, ruby eyes fixed on hers as she got up again. "Was--" He halted. Somehow, being called "pharaoh" seemed right to him. 

Isis's eyes were wide and she covered her mouth, surprised. _He must have forgotten his memories are erased!_ She thought. It was shocking, but she recovered quickly and collected herself. 

"My pharaoh, I'm afraid I do not know much. The ancient scriptures have no record of your real name, only that you possessed the Millenium Puzzle in the past, like you do now. Ancient Egyptians believe that fate happened over and over again; the past is repeating itself. Hopefully, you will remember." 

Yami was silent. Tea thought, _it's that weird guy me and Joey saw earlier,_ recalling when Yugi had first solved it. "Are you saying that this guy is some sort of ancient spirit inside of Yugi?" she asked Isis. 

Isis nodded. "It seems so." She studied the spirit a while longer, then said, "But we are wasting time here. We need to fly to Egypt, where it all started, to get your little friend back. Kaiba is going to need help. And lots of it." 

"Mental help," Joey muttered, following them as they crowded out the door. 

%%%%%%% 

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I need for you to stay," Yugi was saying, as they were following him down the airstrip. "This could be dangerous, and it'll kill me if something happened to you guys too." 

"D-dangerous?" Joey fidgeted nervously. 

Tea smacked him again. "No, Yugi, I wanna come with you. I'll worry myself sick." 

Yugi felt a bit shy, as he scuffed his toe on the asphalt, the wind blowing his messy hair that way and that. Meanwhile, Tea's hair always fell back into place, neatly. "You guys have to stay and keep grandpa company. He'll be lonely," he insisted. "I insist. I'll be back before you know it." 

Reluctantly, they waved goodbye as Yugi and Isis boarded the Kaiba Corp plane. Isis had finally convinced Kaiba (after two hours) that they would do him good to find his little brother. So although grumpily, he'd agreed. "Don't turn yer back to that Kaiba guy!" Joey yelled as the doors shut, making Yugi smile.  
  
"I know it must be overwhelming and unclear," Isis said beside him, looking very modest yet alluring in a long white dress. She looked very comfortable in the expensive plush leather seats, but Yugi felt out of place. "The thing is to keep a cool head." 

"Um, thanks," Yugi murmured. "Isis, uh….try not to take Kaiba's insults too personally. It's best you don't try to, uh…." He faltered. 

"Irritate him too much?" Isis smiled. "Don't worry, I have two eyes, Yugi." She was proud of the way he took her news open-minded, unlike a certain CEO. "I won't say a word to him, only to you, if you want me." They both knew Kaiba was agitated and under pressure. One slip, and he'd lash out, possibly dump them in the ocean. They both knew this. 

When Kaiba did come out, while they were in the air, he didn't look pressured or agitated. His face was the usual expressionless façade, in the corner with his legs crossed, staring out the window in silence. 

Meanwhile, Yami thought the new bit of news over in the dark labyrinth of his soul room. _Does Isis mean that this Marik is the evil I have to defeat? Then what happens? I go back to my ancient past.....maybe?_ He suspected that Yugi was still cross with him about what had happened earlier. / _Yugi, I promise you, we'll get your friend back._/ he said mentally. 

Yugi shifted his weight. _I hope Tea's taking good notes for me in class,_ he was thinking._ She's so nice. And pretty….._

Yami sighed. His aibou was still ignoring him. _I suppose I'll have to find about myself myself....._

"Yugi, one bit of news," Isis said, touching his chair to get his attention. "If…you manage to get your friend back, you must stay in Egypt for a while." 

Yugi swallowed painfully. "Why?" 

"For the spirit that resides in you." She said simply. "Can I ask you a question? Who gave you the puzzle? Your parents?" She knew the answer, of course. 

"No….my parents died when I was a baby," he murmured, surprised it was so easy to talk about. 

"In Egypt. Correct?" 

"Um…..yeah, it's true! How'd you know??" He stared in disbelief. 

"Your parents found it in the pharaoh's tomb. And your grandpa passed it on to you." 

"All right, that's enough," Kaiba said irritably, from his corner. " 'Pharaohs?' ' Tombs?' Are you two in here for Mokuba, or aren't you?!" 

"Yeah." Yugi said, frowning. "And we'll get him back." Inside, Yami bristled at how casual Kaiba spoke of his past. 

"We won't if your heads are in the clouds," Kaiba snapped. "But I agree. And I don't want you whining, Isis, when your insane brother is in carceration for kidnapping." He added threateningly 

Isis bristled, her lovely eyes glaring at the tall CEO. "We'll see about that," she murmured under her breath. She couldn't predict the outcome with her Millenium necklace because it didn't work on other Millenium Items holders. "And you will see the truth, Seto Kaiba," she said a little louder. "In time!" 

Yugi winced as he saw Kaiba's face contort in anger. He expected a retort but instead, Kaiba just glared and resumed staring out the window. He ran his hand around the puzzle, and murmured softly a kind remark, "It was nice of you to let us go on your plane, Kaiba." 

He ignored him. Then he said, "Whatever. And nice friends you got there Yugi. Loudmouth girl and mop head Wheeler." 

Yugi was angry at Kaiba's scorn. "His name isn't mop head, it's Joey!" 

Kaiba sneered. "Like that old dog of yours?!" referring to Joel. 

"Huh? You remember him?" Yugi was so astounded, his voice was soft. He'd assumed that Kaiba had banished all memories of their time in the orphanage. He saw him hesitate, caught. 

"Of course not. Anyway, I'm going to see what's the holdup already." Kaiba got up and disappeared through a door with a curtain. 

Isis turned questioning eyes at Yugi. "You knew him?" 

"Used to." Yugi said and that was final. 

%%%%%%%% 

As there plane touched down on Cairo International Airport, Yugi felt a sense of foreboding, for this was the place his parents died. If not for this place, he would've grown up with healthy, happy parents, not in an orphanage. Briskly, they checked in the nearest hotel, Isis speaking their native language to help. Kaiba turned to her. "Well, genius? Where is that sorry brother of yours hiding? And you better not even think about double crossing me….." He let the threat dangle in mid air. 

"Why would I do that?" Isis stepped forward, her long dress trailing behind her in the wind. "Follow me, gentlemen." 

She led them to a camel rental. "You have got to be kidding," Kaiba said, an for a moment Yugi was transported back. 

"I'm sorry," Isis said with a touch in insincerity, "But Corvettes don't ride well in quicksand." 

"_Q-quicksand?!"_ Yugi stammered. 

"Humph. You two can play horse, while I'll buy a motorcycle." He sauntered off [a/n: 'play horse..' XD] Yugi sweatdropped, partly because of what he said and from the sweltering heat. He was dying in the heavy cloth of his blue uniform. 

Meanwhile, Isis looked cool, as the headdress she wore covered her arms from burning yet the light cloth allowed breeze in. She shook her head solemnly as she paid for two camel rentals. "Maybe he might be faster on his motorcycle, " she murmured, "but he doesn't know where by brother's lair is." She smiled suddenly. "I don't think we should tell him, should we." 

Yugi nodded, wondering where this all would lead. 

%%%%%%%%% 

The camels were harder to handle than what he'd expected. Yugi kept gripping his legs around the thing, but he just kept sliding off even worse. "Maybe you should let the pharaoh ride," suggested Isis with a gentle smile. 

Groaning, he climbed up again. / _Do. You. Know. How. To ride this thing?!_ / 

/_ I don't know, If I tried, I don't remember_,/ Yami said honestly. 

_/ergh. Just ride it. /_ There was a flash. 

Isis was pleased that the pharaoh rode like a pro. She liked the little kid, but this way they'd make better time. "Follow me, my pharaoh," She kicked her camel into a gallop. 

Imitating her, he kicked and the camel gave a loud grunt, but start tearing after her. "Whoa, boy, " he muttered, squinting against the wind to see better. The land was of sand and sky. _It felt so familiar. What she said it must be true then!_

He followed the trailing white material to a large tan brown pillar, almost invisible against the sand. Yami felt a sense of dread as she dismounted and knelt beside it, and a trap door rolled open in the ground. _It's just because of her evil brother's presence….._ But Isis knew why he had a stricken look on his face. This was his tomb, after all. 

"Follow me, pharaoh," she said softly, descending the steps. He followed suit, eyes adjusting in the darkness. The were small, empty room that looked like they hadn't been used in a while, and Isis took up a torch, lit it, and used it as light. She paused, trying to use her Millenium powers to detect where her brother was at, but it was impossible, since the Millenium Rod protected him. Suddenly, grabbing hands grappled her, and she let out a scream in more surprise than fear. The torch fell, but didn't go out. 

"Isis!" Yami called out, turning. She was nowhere in sight, just the light from the fallen torch. He picked it up, and just as he did, multiple torches were suddenly lit, bathing the newly discovered rather large room in soft, haunting light. People in black cloaks were chanting as if in trances in ancient tongue, "_kali dit skarah Marik…."_

At the name Yami, turned, eyes narrowed, at the figure sitting on a throne, a long gold object sited at the handrest. He had electric lavender eyes with pinpointed pupils, platinum blond hair and a deep tan. Isis sat slumped at his feet, unmoving and unconscious. 

"See, even my sister bows down to my greatness," he said, pointing a long bony finger at Yami, sneering with hate. "As will you!" 

"In your dreams," Yami said in his authoritative voice automatically, tossing the torch over his head where it landed neatly on a brass bowl of sand, end sticking out. He put his hand to his hips, glaring. "I challenge you to a duel, Marik. If I win, you must give up your sister and the little boy, Mokuba." 

The figure of Marik stood up slowly, looking him over. "What does the boy matter to you? He is another issue." 

"Wrong!" a voice said from behind him. Kaiba stood in a doorway, glaring daggers at his brother's kidnapper. "After I crush you in a duel a lowlife amateur like you forced me into, you'll spend your life in an orange jumpsuit. Got that, Ishtar?!" he yelled, calling him by his last name. 

"Well, well. It seems you've got it all figured out, don't you." Marik sneered at his Millenium Rod rival. "How about I take the both of you on, at the same time?" he suggested, getting up, long black folds of his cloak swimming around him, a cocky smirk about his mouth. 

"Ohh….master Marik…." Chanted the other cloaked figures, walking about in lines, Millenium symbols glowing on their foreheads. 

_Why would he take us both on and put himself at a disadvantage like that?!_ Yami wondered suspiciously, watching the other's face for a clue. He found nothing but insanity and greed. "Fine," he agreed finally. 

"Forget it!" Kaiba took a step. "Your beef is with me, Ishtar!" 

"True….. but then I'll be able to claim the pharaoh's power, also!" Marik laughed wickedly. "As well as be the true owner of your Millenium Rod, Kaiba." 

"I don't know what you keep babbling about, freak," Kaiba spat furiously, "But I want to see my brother and make sure he's safe! Show him!" 

"With pleasure." Marik stepped aside, and there was the stone-stiff figure of Mokuba, eyes staring blankly ahead, unblinkingly, the Millenium Symbol glowing on his forehead. Proof that he was under control of the Rod. 

"Mokuba, come here!" Kaiba yelled, but his brother stood stiff like granite. 

"He's being controlled, Kaiba," Yami murmured as there was a loud grinding noise that shook the whole building.. 

"That's right! And of course, it wouldn't be fair two against one," Marik cackled, "so he'll be dueling with me!" Two pillars rose underneath all three---four, counting Mokuba---- as his laughter echoed off the walls. Yami and Kaiba fought not to fall off, for it kept rising, finally stopping at near the high ceiling. 

"Liar!" Kaiba said. "My brother only listens to me! Come here!" But it was hopeless……. 

"Heh," Marik was saying, "I couldn't control you so I got your brother! Should be more careful with him!" 

_This is impossible_, Kaiba thought, sweating. _I can't fight against my own brother!_ "Coward!!" he roared, pummeling his fists. 

Yami threw a worried look. _If Kaiba can't attack his own brother, this duel is a mismatch! We'll lose! _Suddenly, the place got a lot darker, as if all the torches were put out, but really a black Shadow Cloud was surrounding them. Marik explained the rules casually. "In this Shadow Game, to play a card all you have to do is hold it up." He nodded to Mokuba, who held up one in demonstration. Kaiba gritted his teeth. Marik grinned. "Make sure you don't hold up the wrong one, or your cards will be revealed to soon," he warned mockingly. 

Yami looked uncertainly at strange howls and yelps came from the dark cloud behind them. Kaiba said, "Whatever! Let's start!" 

"Duel!" They all said.

* * *

A/n: WEll i used isis instead of ishizu, which i hope wasn't too confusing. I tried not to be all rushy, but......well tell me your thoughts. R&R 


End file.
